Glissade Tänzer
Glissade Tänzer is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is destined to the be the 2nd dancing princess in the fairy tale The Twelve Dancing Princesses. Glissade sides with the Royals, clearly not wanting to upset her uptight parents. Character Personailty Glissade is a nervous wreck, commonly mumbling across words, and her classic awkward smile. As she grows up in an uptight castle, and one word against her destiny would frown upon, she was nervous to say a lot of things. She bubbles up a lot her thoughts into her head, and not so commonly bursts out those thoughts. Gliss equally seems to be an outgoing person, hiding her nervousness at times. It seems to come from her attending many, many, royal balls that her family was invited to. Where she could only find herself talking the multiple princes and princesses her age, but through and through she is still nervous. Hobbies and Interests If there is one thing for certain Glissade as always being interested in plays and musicals. From a young age, she wanted to be in one. So, she decided to learn all she could about theatre arts, including dance so her mother wouldn't be on her back about it. Abilties Appearance Glissade stands at 5'4" and weighs around 121lbs. Her skin is dark without any noticeable freckles. Gliss is slim and a bit toned from all of her dancing lessons she's done over the years. Her hair is curly and a bit wavy; it's color is a light brown with several pink streaks running through it ending just below her shoulders. Gliss' eyes are green. Her color scheme is a mix of oranges, yellows, blues, and pinks. There are a few nature motifs. She tends to try and wear clothes that feel comfortable, but functional to her daily routine. Fairy Tale - The Twelve Dancing Princesses How Does The Story Go Main Article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses How Does Glissade Fit Into It? Glissade was born to the eldest of the second dancing princess and the prince that she married. Thus she was destined for her mother's destiny. View On Destiny Glissade in all honestly likes a few things about her destiny, but she knows the story has the spotlight for the first dancing princess and twelfth dancing princess. Themes * Family Jewels (Marina and the Diamonds) - Oh, don't you find it strange? / That the only thing we share is one last name / Did I beat you at your own game? / Typical of me to put us all to shame Describes Glissade's relationship with her mother, and I always loved this song and it gave me a Glissade feeling when I listened to it. Trivia * Her birthday is on May 24th, making her a Gemini. * She identifies as bisexual. * Her name is a type of dance move in ballet. **Her last name is dancer in german. Notes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Bisexual Category:Starry's OCs